Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time Eliminated #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. #Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. #Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. Elimination Table Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Anonymos: I loved your story, Sunshine! What did you guys think of mine? TDI19: Sunshine, you are like me. You write a lot!!! Anonymos: Yeah, it was really long... but I finished it and loved it! Soooo, what did you guys think of mine? TDI19: I can't say anything yet! Nalyd, do you think we will still rank the stories best to worst? Anonymos: Gosh, TDI19, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the other people! Sorrel: its amaing every one who did theres is amazing Sunshine: I agree! It'll be tough to decide the losers! TDI19: I have some people pegged to lose. I won't say who though! Anonymos: Almost everyone so far has put Owen, Izzy and Lindsay in their stories so far. Sunshine: I think I was the first to use Lindsay, and I'm the only one to use Heather so far... thebiggesttdifan: I'm the only one to use Justin, Duncan, and Harold so far. I guess mine is a littl e creative... Anonymos: I'm so boring!! (Sobs.) Sunshine: *pats Anonymos on head* I liked yours! Still LOLing at it! XD Anonymos: Thanks, Sunshine! My favorite part is at the end where everyone beats each other up. I feel bad for Bridgette, the only sane one there... Turnertang: Yours is good Anonymos and Sunshine what about mine. SOrrel:what abotu me Anonymos: You were good Turnertang and Sorrel. Turnertang: Thanks. Tdi: My favorites so far are Anonymous' and Sunshine's! But, everyone else has done good too. thebiggesttdifan: What's with everyone starting to use Justin? But Sprinklemist, I love that. "What? It was the sexiest name on there." That made me crack up. Sprinklemist: It's interesting how different each story is despite being in similar confines. TDI19: I think that is a great thing! It shows so many different styles and everyone's originality and creativity. One great thing about this competition is that it really shows all the colors of all of us, and blends them together into a wiki rainbow! I felt like being nice and metaphoric! Sprinklemist: I can see why you won the first one. TDI19: That is supposed to be a compliment... *laughs nervously* right? Sprinklemist: Of coooourse. TDI19: Suggestion to anyone who is really serious in this competition: Check out some of the best work last season and see what you have to do to help make Nalyd, and now me, happy! Nalyd: *sighs* I miss being the sole decider of elimination... TDI19 has a say and all the voters... TDI19: But... but... I have good comments. *bursts into tears* Nalyd: Okay, but be witty! No boring comments. TDI19: Oh, after some of this week's stories, I think I will be very witty. Although, I don't know if this voting thing is gonna work out. Sorrel: hello....agina Sprinklemist: Of course, Fadingsilverstar does awesome. Good job. Fadingsilverstar: Aww, thanks Sprinkle! Everyone's doing great! Nalyd: Tomorrow the page will be locked, and throughout the day me and TDI19 will read and decide the bottom eight. Owenguy101: Okay. I'm almost done with my story. TDI19: Is it OK if I review EVERY story, Nalyd? Nalyd: We will both review every story. Then we will make bottom eight lists, and compromis on eight. The BEST story gets a reward! Fadingsilverstar: *der gaspen* Oooooh! I wonder who will get the reward! There are so many great authors! Nalyd: *laughs* Not'' that ''many.... TDI19: *laughs* Ditto on some. Redflare: my story sucks! I hate it, but I have writers block. DX Nalyd: IMO, there are stories that are much worse. TDI19: There are two I am ready to critique. Fadingsilverstar: *gulp* Hopefully I'll manage to get a decent score. Sprinklemist: I think you'll do good (and a few others that I liked, too), I think I'll be safe but not on top... Unless the judges like my humor (I'm doomed). Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! I think you'll do well too! thebiggesttdifan: Fadingsilverstar, it's amazing how you make every movement so slow and dramatic. Zakkoroen:I totally understand if I get voted off. I hope I don't, though. Kenzen11:I really want to stay too. Fadingsilverstar: All this suspense is making a nervous, hollow ache in the pit of my stomach... Sunshine: Like you have anything to worry about... you're one of my favorites to win!!! Kenzen11:I do i didn't have alot of time to write Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! *chews nails* I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sunshine! I might decide to escape to the recesses of my mind where there's still a shred of hope that I'll do a little better than average... Sunshine: You realize I count your writing among my favorite published novels, right? And Kenzen, if you don't mind me saying, I think your problem is mostly grammar stuff. Remember, punctuation is your friend! ^^ Kenzen11:I suck at grammer. Fadingsilverstar: Sunshine! You got in the Final Four! Congratulations! And thank you so much for the compliment! Seriously, huh? I'm only 13! What novels do you read? TDI19: I am 13 next week, and I won season 1. Fadingsilverstar: Ooooh! Cool! Happy Early Birthday, TDI! TDI19: Thanks, Gigi! Owenguy101: Is the judging going to finish? Tdi: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Katie and Sadie moment) Nalyd: Fadingsilverstar16! You win first place! On Saturday, after three people go home, you get to pick your seven teammates! Anonymos: (To self.) I should have won. (Out loud.) Nice job, Fadingsilverstar16, your story was great! Fadingsilverstar: Yay! Thank you all so much! Oooooh, I'll have to think about who I'll pick. thebiggesttdifan: Wow...it feels so good to be safe! Sprinklemist: Good job, FSS16. I knew it would be you. Hopefully I can give you more competition in the future. Kenzen11:Save me :*( Fadingsilverstar: Thanks, Sprinkle! I'm really gonna have to be at my absolute best! Zak:Wait, who's the other team captain? Is it Sunshine? Nalyd: No, Fadingsilverstar16 (who needs a shorter name for lazy typers who surprisingly have time to write in parenthesis) pick their team, then the left overs are a team. Fadingsilverstar: You can call me Gigi, Nalyd! Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Judging (For hosts only, but other people can read. You guys can talk about this on the week one chat.) Nalyd: TDI19, my bottom eight are Zakkoroen, Ricky490, Owenguy101, Tdifan1234, Codaa5, Kenzen11, TDIMan7, and RockSK8R. What about you? I also think that TDI19: Here are my reviews. *'Sorreltail18'- Uhhh... the grammar was OK at best. I want to see more effort in your story next week, if you are still here. *'Zakkoroen'- I hope that even though you were not able to write a story this week, that the voters see your talent and keep you on. Bottom 8 *'RockSK8R'- It was not creative at all. Grammar was better than I expected. Also, there were tense problems. Overall, it just did not work. Bottom 8 *'Sunshine'- I completely hated it.... if this was opposite world. Grammar was fabulous, story line was great, and the hosts were a PERFECT choice. I loved Lindsay finding Tyler. BOB THE LEPRECHAUN!!!!! I am calling it now.... FINAL 4! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- I liked it! Good grammar, good plot. Loved the end! *'Ezekielguy'- Ummmmm.... I don't feel like this was finished. Overall, a fair job. I think you should have made it farther last season. *'Anonymos'- HILARIOUS, CLEVER, AND CREATIVE! You got skills. I can't wait to see your evolution in this competition. *'Turnertang'- Meh. This story was just alright for me. A little boring, except for Eva. "It's probably just the wind!" LOVED THAT! Remember, you punctuate sentences AND you DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Bottom 8 *'Tdi'- You used the same hosts. WHY? Overall, good. *'Ricky490'- I am upset you did not put up a story, as I think you have a knack for writing. Bottom 8 *'Owenguy101'- Overall good. Next time, I want to see you go out of the box, because I think your choices were a little safe. Remember, DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Loved the Gilded Chris Candies! XD! *'Sprinklemist'- LOVE IT!!!!! Great, great job. You are very creative and clever and I loved how you created so many different random situations and tied them all together!!! *'Tdifan1234'- Same as Ricky490, I really wanted to see yours. I hope you can make it past this little blunder. Bottom 8 *'Codaa5'- Where's the story? Awwwww.... I think you do have potential after looking back at last season. Bottom 8 *'Redflare'- Ummmmm... I thought the grammar could have been better, but overall a fair job. *'Kenzen11'- I am going to start with the positives. Katie and Sadie hosting was a good idea and I liked having DJ's mom come out. Now, the negatives, and there are a lot. Your grammar is, PLEASE NO OFFENSE, horrible. Your sentences run into each other. You don't use capitalization correctly. You don't use punctuation at all. Your spelling is poor too. You used script form when asked not to (in parts). STORIES NEED GOOD GRAMMAR TO MAKE THEM WORK!!! Lastly, I saw little effort in this story. I think you are out. I am sorry this was very mean, but honesty is the best policy. I can't sugar it up and say this was better than everyone else's, because it wasn't. I can't sugar it up and say it was just OK. If you want to learn to be a good writer, I need to give constructive criticism, which tends to be harsh. Bottom 8 *'Fadingsilverstar16'- Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. FRONT RUNNER! WHOO!!! I think that you are better than me. Good luck, great job! *'Usitgz'- Intersting. Crazy twist, but intriguing. Good job. *'TDIMan7'- More tough love here. Honestly, I think a turkey sandwich can write better than you, basing it on this story. Horrible grammar, and THE MOST BORING STORY LINE of the 19. Most importantly, I saw NO EFFORT AT ALL in this story. So, bye-bye. Bottom 8 Okay, so we agree on Zak, RockSK8R, TDIMan7, Kenzen11, Ricky490, Codaa5, and Tdifan1234. I agree with the Turnertang nomination. So how about Fadingsilverstar16 as best? --~~~~ Did you not read my comment to Gigi, Nalyd??? XD [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for any offensive critiques I made above! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bottom Eight- Voting Closed! Please vote three times for who should go from this. ANYBODY CAN VOTE! (Competing or not) Voting closed!!! Zakkoroen: | | RockSK8R: | | | | |l TDIMan7: | | | |||| | | | | | | | | l | Kenzen11: | | | || | | | | III Ricky490: | | | Codaa5: | Tdifan1234:l Turnertang: Results Nalyd: TDIMan7, RockSK8R and Kenzen11 are outta here! Owenguy101: Goodbye you guys. Team picking Nalyd: Fadingsilver16, pick seven other peopel to be on your team. Fadingsilverstar16: Alright, I pick Sprinklemist, Sunshineandravioli, thebiggesttdifan, Anonymos, Zakkoreon, Redflare, and Owenguy101! Nalyd: You are the writing Gophers! Fadingsilverstar16: Yay! So Nalyd, when's the next challenge gonna be up? Nalyd: SUnday! BTW, good picks. Smart moves. Gigi (Fadingsilverstar): Thanks. There was really no hesitation in picking Sprinkle and Sunshine! Nalyd: I will be shocked when this team loses. TDI19: me too! Didn't you knoew Zeke: I bet'll get picked last 'cause of what happened last season. Tdifan:Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write a story last time. I was pretty busy last week, but I'll try my best to on my story this week. : ) Sprinklemist: I'm a Gopher! Woohoo! Thanks for the praise, Gigi. Owenguy101: Me is a gopher! Zeke: Zeky the loser... Tdi: Wow. The other team has the best writers, no offense to my team. At least we have the runner up from last season Zeke: Exscuse me? I'm a perfectly good writer! I'm GREAT! Tdi: I'm not saying everyone sucks on this team. I think that we can win challenges Zeke: OK but I'm warning ya, yer talkin' to the guy who wrote "My Totally Dramatic Life!" Tdi: K Turnertang: We are still going to win team! thebiggesttdifan: I think we should redo the teams. It doesn't seem fair since there was no other captain. Nalyd: If one team constantly wins there will be a switch. Turnertang: Well they are going to win cause Fadingsilverstar picked the best authors so that means they are kind of going to win. Usitgz: All the members of my team are friends, that makes ke happy. Tdi: Team! We can win! Turnertang: Yeah, we can do it! Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. Owenguy101: Oh boy! Sunshine: HO YEAH! I have an AWESOME IDEA!!!!!! *does the happy-pixie dance* Turnertang: I hope I do better this week. Sunshine: I thought your's was good! Is my story this week alright? Writing as Justin is strangely enjoyable... Turnertang: Your an amazing author Sunshine. Sunshine: Thanks!!! I can't wait to see yours! ^^ Turnertang: I'm working on it right now. thebiggesttdifan: Ya like my story? Nalyd: The three stories up now are awesome! Gophers have it in the bag! Anonymos: Thanks! Gigi: Great stories, guys! I knew I made fantastic choices! Thursday is the due date like last time, Nalyd? Nalyd: Unless stated otherwise, always thursday. Gigi: Great. I've already started on mine. thebiggesttdifan: Sunshine, your story really makes sense! I love it! Turnertang: Everyone's story is so much better than mine! thebiggesttdifan: I think Sunshine's the second to use first-person view, the first being me. Nalyd: This group of authors is awesome! TDI19: I completely agree. Each of you has your own individual style and all of them are turning out to be incredible. A good majority of you would have ANNIHILATED me if I was in this season! Great job and keep it up!! :) Redflare: My story is horrible again DX. TDI19: OK.... this is kind of predictable. Now, after a season of third-person stories, someone switches it up to a first-person piece. Now.... a lot of people are using the first person..... hmmmm. Just goes to show that when someone sees something they like, they pounce on it and take it for themself... Anonymos: I didn't! thebiggesttdifan: I hope maybe we get some *GREAT IDEA DELETED*...ooh la la that would be AWESOME! Sunshine: Mine was the first story up, so I guess it's pretty obvious mine isn't copied... XD Turnertang: Also your story is great Sunshine! Sunshine: I'm blown away by everyone's writing ability! Turnertang: I know. There are many great authors here. Sunshine: Before this started, I was kinda hoping to make it to the finals. Now, I think I'll be lucky to make it to the merge. A lot of the people here are a lot better than me. Turnertang: I still think you can make it to the finals. Sunshine: Haha, no way. If I'm extremely lucky, and Nalyd and TDI19 pity me greatly, I might make it to fifth or so... Turnertang: Someone doesn't believe in there selves. Sunshine: LOL... nah, I just think there's plenty of people here who have more skill and are more deserving of the win. Turnertang: You defiantly are a front runner in this competition. Sunshine: I guess... I was actually pretty confident until Sprinklemist and Fadingsilverstar joined. XD Turnertang: You're just as good as them. Sunshine: No, they trump me big time. Just watch, Fadingsilverstar's gonna post her story and I'm going to drop to the ground crying at it's awesomeness... XD Turnertang: If you believe you can win then you will! (Starts flying) WEEEEEEEEEE! Anonymos: I don't stand a chance against you and the two of them... Turnertang what are you doing?!?!! Turnertang: (Holdind coffee) I was hungry so I flew to Starbucks and bought some coffee. Here you and Sunshine can each have one. (Hands them coffee) Anonymos: Uh, thanks... Turnertang: (Fly's away) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sunshine: *chugs coffee* CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs insanely* Anonymos: (Shivers.) Scary... Turnertang: (Comes back with a Mickey Mouse Hat) I went to Disney Land. I brought you guys presents. (Pulls out the real Goofy and Pluto) Here you go. Sunshine: GOOFY!!!! I missed you, man!!! Goofy: Garsh! Anonymos: (Kicks Goofy.) Sunshine: What was that for, Nonny? (LOL, boredom-fueled nickname XD) Turnertang: (Fly's away) Anonymos: Nonny? Goofy is so annoying!!! Goofy: Well, garsh, Nonny, I didn't know you felt that way. Why don't we go get some coffee? Anonymos: (Sighs) Fine, Goofy, let's get some coffee... you coming Sunshine? Sunshine: CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turnertang: (Fly's back) Where did they go? I brought them sourvineirs from my trip to American Idol. (Pulls out Adam Lamber, Danny Gokey, Simon Cowell, and Paula Abduel) Sunshine: It's Simon!!! *chucks a bowl of ravioli at him XD* Goofy: Garsh, I'm scared!!! HOLD ME, NONNY!!!! (Jumps into Anonymos' arms.) Anonymos: (Drops him.) Get out, Goofy!!! Let's go get coffee... Turnertang: See ya later. (Fly's away) Gigi: OMG I LOVE DISNEYLAND! I'M GOING THERE THIS WEEKEND (like I do every week xD)! *off topicness* I'LL TAKE AN HONORARY RIDE ON BIG THUNDER FOR YOU ALL. AND A HUG FROM MICKEY. <3333 thebiggesttdifan: I hate Disney. Anydarnway, what's the next challenge TDI19? Sunshine: Geesh, TBTDIF, it's only Tuesday! This challenge doesn't close 'till Thursday! Goofy: Garsh!!!! Disney is amazing!!! That's what made me, hu-yuck!!!! Anonymos: Uh-hu.... Turnertang: (Fly's back) i brought you guys stuff from the natural history museum. (Pulls out full tyrannosaurus rex fossil) Gigi: Guys? I have some bad news... I think I actually may have to resign if my current case of the flu gets any worse. Also, I have final exams this week and this cold is not making it any better... I really, really don't want to quit, so I may just have to come up with a quick ending for my submission and just post it. Sprinklemist: I hope you get better. I hope you can keep competing, and submit your story (no matter what format). Gigi: *holds up hands in defeat* Alright guys, please know that the story I just posted I am not too satisfied with. I had no idea what to do with it so I just decided to wing it. Let's hope the judges take pity on me are a bit more satisfied with it than I am. Actually, that's one of the darkest stories I've written yet. Hm... Sprinklemist: It's still a great story, Gigi. If not vaguely familiar... I;m sure you'll be safe. Nalyd: Don't quit! Your team may be able to win and save you! If not, the audience loves you. (And me and TDI19 can save somebody) Sunshine: *cries at awesomness of Gigi's apparently "bad" story* We ARE in the same boat... I posted my Justin story thinking "everyone's going to hate this"... Gigi: Aww, Sunshine! I don't hate your story! Actually, yours is one of the best I've seen so far! (And Sprinklemist's, although I haven't read his or anyone else's yet because of time, I know will be great!) Sprinklemist: I think you might find mine to be... Similar to yours in some respects. I'm a guy by the way. Sunshine: They are kind of alike... weird... was mine really all right? Sprinklemist: I heart yours. It makes Justin's personality change make sense. Gigi: Oops. Sorry, Sprinkle. *edits* 0.o Ours are similar. I like yours alot better, though, especially the end. Fiendish smirk? Heather, you little devil you. xD And by the way, did mine really come off as dark and depressing, or is that just me? (Whether that's a good thing or not is for you guys to decide.) Also, yours was awesome, Sunshine! How you wrote about Justin finally realizing that he has "powers" was great! Tdi: Mine sucks. I hope I'll make it to next week TBTDIF: Fading, you're really good at writing drama, but we haven't seen you with comedy yet. And I don't think drama can...JUST KIDDING! A good drama story is exactly the same as a good comedy one. Gigi: Thanks tbtdif! Yours was great too! Thanks for the praise, Nalyd! Man, it's good to be safe! TBTDIF (why is this nickname so long?): Yeah, it sure is. When will someone be eliminated, guys (Nalyd and TDI19) Anonymos: I'm sorry my story was so bad! I'll redeem myself when the next challenge comes out! Sunshine: *attempts and fails to figure out why people liked hers* (What happened to the stories??? o.O) Gigi: Are you kidding me, Sunshine? Yours was so awesome! Totally gives insight into Justin's personality. I think they remove the stories after the judging is done. I posted my story about Heather on my fanfiction.net account and my deviantart account. Is that okay, Nalyd and TDI19? Redflare: Mine suck every week. Anonymos: Sunshine, Nalyd puts the stories here to prevent lag. Sunshine: Oh... probably shoulda figured that out. Redflare, yours was pretty good! And I still don't get the appeal of my writing... all I do know is I like writing in first person best... Anonymos: My story got such a bad review!!!! I shall redeem myself when the new challenge has been posted!! So tomorrow I shall redeem myself!! Gigi: Sunshine, I already told you yours didn't suck like mine! The only think I really had to focus on was deliberately not saying Heather's name until the very end. I hope the people on fanfiction.net don't slaughter me. ;_; Anonymos: I'm sure they won't! Your story was awesome! Usitgz:It's too bad half of my team didn't write a story :(. Challenge Two Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is a Playa Des Losers theme. Here's the catch: It has to be about either Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, or Owen. All the people we heard little-nothing from at Playa des losers. Again, paragraph form ONLY. It will be judged on grammar, spelling, and if it makes sense. Judging (2) Nalyd: Time to judge! Nalyd's Reviews Writing Gophers 1. Zakkoroen- Great! Good to see you back to your old writing standards! 2. Sunshine - Way to book out a great story! Loved it! 3. Thebiggesttdifan - An average story, pretty good. Little confusing... 4. Anonymos - Dance? Hotel des Losers? Very confusing. Good spelling and grammar however. 5. Owenguy - Makes sense, not very good grammar, and only decent spelling. 6. Sprinklemist - Definitely one of the best stories! Great everything! 7. Redflare - Moving story about LeShawna being accepted in playa des losers. 8. Fadingsilverstar16 - Beautiful story. Truly the best. I felt myself pity Heather (Who I always soemwhat pitied.) Even Heather Haters would be moved... TDI19's Reviews Typing Bass *'Sorrel'- I actually kind of found myself bored with the storyline, as it was basic. Anyways, it was just OK. It was kind of like ordering a sandwich, but with no meat in the middle; just the bread. You should definitely watch your spelling though. sepARATe. *'Ezekielguy'- Awwww.... just when I thought you had a shot at redeeming yourself this season, you post nothing week 2... :( *'Turnertang'- I liked the idea and the randomness... but you need to work on your punctuation. * * * * * * Results Nalyd: I say the Bass lose, and none of them should be safe from elimination. TDI19, agree? TDI19: I agree completely! Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: Just like last time, anyone can vote and anyone can go home. Who is going home? Sorreltail18 Ezekielguy Turnertang Tdi Ricky490 Tdifan1234 Codaa5 Usitgz Nalyd: Ricky clearly got the most votes (12) Week Three Chat Nalyd: Challenge coming today! Turnertang: I don't get the challenge. What are we supposed to do? Anonymos: Will we be scored on the conflicts? Because the conflicts involving Heather are the most numerable and the biggest, so are we also going to be scored by the originality of the conflict? I know it has to be real, but if they are not as common, will they get better scores? Owenguy101: Ricky's gone. I'm kind of glad he's gone. He did not post anything. Sprinklemist: I tried something completely different. I hope you guys like it. Nalyd: LOL Sprinklemist! Great job! In one fo my facs Courtney got rabies, LOL. Me and Sadie think alike, I suppose. Sprinklemist: Was it in the Horrible Misadventures of Courtney? I read that, but forgot about. I forgot how much you don't like Courtney. I totally wasn't trying to pander the story toward you. Haha! Gigi: Perfect! I've had an idea swimming around in my head that would totally fit in with this prompt. *grins evilly* And by the way, yours was very creative, Sprinklemist! Great job. Anonymos: Did you guys like my story? Tdifan1234: uhhh...who's Gigi? Anyway, You guys like meh story? Gigi: I'm Fadingsilverstar16! Turnertang: I'm glad you finally have a story Tdifan and its really good. TBTDIF: Hey, guys...I might have to miss the next challenge. Tdi: I hope my story is good Gigi: *biiiig sigh of relief* So glad I was able to get mine done before the deadline. Tdi: I look at the elimination chart and I'm the only person to not get any votes! Well, on my team, anyways Challenge Three Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is to put an end to a conflict. Take any people who hate each other, and make them forgive and forget. Like, for example, take Heather and Gwen (or a conflict where the people don't hate each other so much) and write about them eventually forgiving each other. It will be judged on believability, how major the conflict was, grammar, and spelling. Judging (3) Nalyd: TDI19, how about I get the Typing Bass, you get the Writing Gophers. Writing Gophers *'Zakkoroen'- Lol! Short but good! Loved the end! It had everything needed: tacos, frozen pizza, and simultaneous ascension into heaven. *'Sunshine'- Uh-huh! Woo-hoo! *dances* Sunshine is in the ZONE!!!!! Great imagery, great grammar! Top NOTCH ALL AROUND! Calling it again: FINAL FOUR!!! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- You know, this one was just OK for me. There was something confusing about it. IDK, but good grammar. THANK YOU! You used quotations inside a quotation! Yay! *'Anonymos'- LOL! LOVE THIS STORY! CLEAR!!!!!! Yay! Good storyline and grammar! :) *'Owenguy101'- I liked it. You kept switching the tense you were writing in a lot though. Also, the epilogue was good. That Heather! *'Sprinklemist'- Wow! Thank you! The moral was incredible!!!!!! THE STORY WAS AMAZING! You are like a the $20 bill in the wallet surrounded by singles! *'Redflare'- You made this a very easy review to write. Ummmm.... good luck fixing your computer. *'Gigi'- You know that amazing book? YOU COULD BE THE AUTHOR OF IT!!!!!! That is it. Typing Bass *Soreltail18 - Ummm... Good conflict, okay spelling and grammar... believability, however, not very. LeShawana and Duncan have frequently shown signs of disliking each other,so I don't understand why she'd want them together. *Ezekielguy - Dang, No story. I had high hopes for Courdy. (Courtney+Cody) No story = No points. NO STORY TWO WEEKS IN A ROW. *Turnertang - No periods, luckily only a few spelling issues. I think it makes a lot of sense for LeShawna and Heather to bond over a common hared, maybe not Gwen. Great conflict though. Good luck. *Tdi - Not a very strong conflict to resolve (but better than many others). Sort of awkward throughout. Good grammar and spelling. You definitely have a chance here. *Tdifan1234 - Really funny. I don't think they really had a conflict, more like love-hate. The conflict in the story isn't even resolved; Noah still hates them. *Codaa5 - Where be the story? *Usitgz - Weak conflict. Couples spelling errors. Results (3) Nalyd: You can keep judging TDI19. I think its safe to say which team loses, however. Can I PLEASE score Gophers next time? TDI19: Yeah, yeah.... Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: No Bass are safe! Who is going home? Sorreltail18 Ezekielguy Turnertang Tdi Tdifan1234 Codaa5 Usitgz Nalyd: Y'all can chat here until Week three starts. Codaa5 is clearly out with nine votes against him. TBTDIF: I might not be able to compete this week...but if I can find time, I will. Gigi: Hope you can find time, TBTDIF. I'm not supposed to be too busy next week, and hopefully I'll be able to crank out a story before Wednesday. I wonder what the challenge will be this time.... Usitgz: I made it past the third week this time! I'm sad that everyone votes for me, I have afeeling I'll be voted out next |:( Week Four Chat Nalyd: Final fifteen! Owenguy101: Uh. It's week four. Not three. Anonymos: And we're the final 14 not 15... Sprinklemist: I already know what I'm doing for this challenge. Anonymos: I'm having trouble selecting a movie... Nalyd: My bad. XD Owenguy101: I know so many movies that this challenge will be a snap. Sprinklemist: I know a lot, too... It's just that the movies I really like, people probably haven't heard of... Sunshine: Can we do an episode of a TV show too or is that stretching it? (I'm dying to do a parody of an Avatar episode with TDI characters... Duncan Zuko! <3) Gigi: I love Avatar! Yeah, I think and episode of a TV show would be good. If not, I'll pick a scene from a movie I like. Nalyd: Sure, tv shows too. I think the Gophers are gonna win again. Gigi: Yay! Hm...now that I think about it, a Disney movie might be the safest bet. After all, I do own like twenty of them. xD Sunshine: Woohoo! Workin' on my entry right now! I'm doing one of my favorite episodes of Avatar... it's in season 2... I wonder if you can guess it! Gigi: Ooooh...is it the episode where we meet Toph and she joins the Gaang? Sunshine: Nah, though I do love that episode. TOPH IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!! And I'm not sure which character would be Toph... hmm... Turnertang: In my story am I supposed to call the characters by their real name or the person their playing? Challenge Four Nalyd: Okay, this week y'all have to write a parody of a movie or story using TDI characters. Please include a cast list. This will be judged on if the TDI characters fit the roles assigned to them, grammar, and spelling. Sorreltail18's Story Zakkoroen's Story Sunshine's Story Thebiggesttdifan's Story Ezekielguy's Story Duncanstine! A modern-time Frankenstein starring Duncan as the monster, Cody as Igor, and Noah as Dr. Frankenstine! Guest staring Chris as the mayor, Gwen as the girl at the cemetery and Ezekiel as the village idiot. "Codor," said Dr. Noah, "Please go to the Wawanakwa cemetery and bring me a brain." "Like, Totally, dude!" Said Dr. Noah's assistant Codor."Like, Yeah, dude! Like--- "Aw, shut you're face!" said Dr. Noah. "Now go! Go! Knock 'em out! Throw 'em out! Rah Rah!" Codor walked down to the old town cemetery to see a hot goth girll wtih blue and black hair holding a journal. "Hey," flirted Codor. "What's in the journal?" The goth girl replied with a scoff. "Oh, yeah, I get it! Private stuff! Oh, I'm down with that! It's cool, bro! Yeah!" The goth girl walked away and scorned at him meanly. "Geez," Said Codor. "Ex-Squeez me?" In fact, Codor, (Or the Cod-Mister as he liked to call himself," Was so busy paying attention to his rejection, he by mistake dug up an ad-normal brain. "Yeah, dude!" He scorned "I'll win her heart, man!" IN THE WORKS! Anonymos's Story Grease! : TDI Style! ‘’’Characters’’’ Duncan as Danny Zuko Courtney as Sandy Olsen Heather as Betty Rizzo Lindsay as Frenchy Chris Maclean as Miss Lynch Frenchy aimlessly wandered around the cafeteria, dragging Sandy behind her, “Hi, this is Sadie!” She squeaked as she introduced Sandy to Rizzo, Kenicke and Danny. “My name is Sandy,” Sandy reminded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” “Yeah, whatever,” Rizzo grunted, clearly showing an instantaneous dislike for her. “Hey,” Kenicke snorted. He turned to Rizzo and the two of them started to talk. “Hi, San-“ Danny stopped. He remembered this girl, they had met at a beach over the summer, and they had been in a relationship. “Danny!” Sandy squealed, as she ran over and hugged him. “You know this chick, Zuko?” Kenicke asked. “Uh, hi, Sandy,” Danny looked uncomfortable, he turned to Kenicke, “Yeah, our dad’s work together.” “Danny?” Sandy questioned, as she had no idea what she he was talking about, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “Sure you do, Sandy,” Danny lied, “Come on, Kenicke, let’s blow.” The two left. “LUNCH TIME IS OVER!!!!!” Miss Lynch burst into the lunchroom with a bullhorn, yelling, “GET TO CLASS!!!!” The girls scuttled out of the room as fast as they could, “Hey Sandy, why don’t you come over to my house tonight? It’ll be just us girls,” Frenchy asked. “I’d like that, Frenchy,” Sandy said. “Those guys are all a bunch of creeps anyway,” Rizzo said. Later at the sleepover… “So Sandy, do you smoke?” Rizzo asked. “No,” Sandy replied. “You ever tried?” Rizzo questioned. “Well, no…” Sandy said meekly. “Why don’t you give it a shot?” Frenchy asked, “When you get good at it, I can teach you how to French inhale! That’s how I got my nickname, Frenchy.” She lit a cigarette and handed it to Sandy. Sandy inhaled and started gagging. “I forgot to tell you, don’t inhale if you aren’t used to it,” Rizzo burst out laughing at her. “Hey, Sandy,” Frenchy tried to change the subject, “Do you have your ears pierced?” Sandy shook her head, “I could do them for you. I’m studying to be a beauty-a-tician!” and Frenchy lead her into the bathroom to get her ears pierced. Soon, there was an audible, “BLEAUGH!” from the bathroom. “What was that?!?!!” Rizzo screamed. “Sandy’s throwing up! Eww!” Frenchy squealed. “She’s such a baby,” Rizzo complained, as she pulled a wig, which resembled Sandy’s hair, off of the bed, and placed it on her head. Strangely enough, music began to play in the background. In particular, the song “Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee.” Rizzo sang along. Frenchy and Sandy and Rizzo soon drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Danny and Kenicke were talking… “She such a dork,” Kenicke said, referring to Sandy. “She’ll cramp my style!” Danny announced, “I need a better girl!” “A tougher girl,” Kenicke agreed, “A meaner girl.” “Exactly,” Danny agreed. The two also drifted off to sleep. The next day… Danny had finally convinced Sandy to go to the drive in movie with him. “I just wish you could’ve been a little nicer to me in front of your friends,” Sandy said. “Look, I’m sorry, Sandy,” Danny reassured. He pulled something out of his pocket, “I think you should have this.” It was a box, with a ring inside. It wasn’t long before Danny started to get tired and extremely irritable. “Danny, let’s just forget about it for now,” Sandy gave the box back. Danny looked very sad, and he cried about it later. Meanwhile at home, Sandy was talking to Frenchy on the phone, “I just don’t think he wants me, I think he wants a meaner girl. Not a quiet girl, still so scared and unsure. Could you come over tonight with your make-up kit?” Sandy put down the phone and triumphantly and spoke out loud, “Sandy, you must start anew. Don’t you know what you must do? Hold your head high, take a deep breath and cry, ‘Goodbye, to Sandra Dee.’” The next day, at the Rydell High carnival… “STUDENTS! COME GET YOUR HOT DOGS!!! AND OTHER CARNIVAL GOODIES!!” Miss Lynch. The kids shied away from her. “WELL!! COME AND GET IT!!!” She continued to yell. Then, out walked Sandy, head to toe in leather, and various music began to play as the teenagers and Miss Lynch began to randomly dance and sing. They were all having fun, until Miss Lynch took the stage and began to sing and dance in a weird way, and the teens ran away. “WE GO TOGHETHOR LIKE A WOP BOP A LU BOP A WOP BAM BU!!!! JUST LIKE MY BROTHER IS SHA NANANANANA YIPPITY DIP DEE DO!!! CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA BOP!!! THAT’S THE WAY IT SHOULD BEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Miss Lynch sang and danced well into the night. She was later brought to an asylum for her crazy dancing. Turnertang's Story Tdi's Story Owenguy101's Story Sprinklemist's Song Tdifan1234's Story Redflare's Story Fadingsilverstar16's Story Usitgz's Story